Parafuso
by Eyerelix
Summary: "1 ano. Exatamente 365 dias haviam se passado desde que jogara flores em cima do caixão de seu primo. Aproximadamente 8760 horas sem ele, sem seus sorrisos modestos, sem suas broncas por estar andando nas nuvens. 525600 minutos sem Hyuuga Neji em sua vida e Hinata ainda não havia aceitado aquilo."


**Parafuso.**

 _Onde eu errei, eu perdi um amigo_

 _Em um momento de amargura_

 _Eu ficaria acordado com você a noite toda_

 _Se eu soubesse como salvar uma vida_

 **How To Save a Life - The Fray**

Ela não sentia nada. Sua mente estava branca assim como os olhos de seu primo.

Seu primo morto.

A cena estava gravada. O sangue dele em suas mãos, em suas roupas. Os olhos dele desvanecendo. Ele estava livre. O selo em sua testa sumira aos poucos.

Assim como a vontade de viver dela.

Hinata não lembrava como havia chegado em casa e muito menos de ir até o banheiro. Uma Hanabi muito preocupada tentava fazer com que ela tirasse a roupa suja da guerra.

Suja com o sangue dele.

A morena focou seu reflexo no espelho. Os cabelos desgrenhados, sangue em todo lugar. Seus olhos, antes brilhantes como estrelas, opacos e sem vida.

Sem vida como Neji.

Hanabi fez com que ela tirasse a roupa e entrasse na banheira já cheia. A água estava quente demais, mas a mais velha não se importou. Ela abraçou os próprios joelhos enquanto sua irmã lavava os longos cabelos azulados. A água estava pintada de vermelho. Vermelho do sangue dele.

Então ela desabou. Aquele turbilhão de sentimentos, que estavam congelados desde o momento da morte do primo, a atingiram como um soco na cara. Hinata chorou até não conseguir mais respirar. Hanabi chorou enquanto a abraçava, sem se importar com a água suja molhando toda sua yukata belamente decorada.

Hyuuga Hiashi, do lado de fora do banheiro, chorou com elas. Seu sobrinho, o gênio Hyuuga.

Morto.

• 

Olhos azuis foram a primeira coisa que a herdeira Hyuuga viu quando chegou a homenagem aos mortos da guerra. Eles vieram em sua direção, tão opacos quanto os dela estavam. O loiro tentou lhe dar um abraço desajeitado devido a um dos braços amputados, mas ela o empurrou antes que conseguisse.

Todos ali presentes pareceram surpresos, eles sabiam da paixão de Hinata por Naruto. Sabiam que ela tinha, de novo, quase se sacrificado em favor da vida dele.

E também sabiam que no fim, quem havia se sacrificado fora Hyuuga Neji.

Ela se afastou do herói com um olhar frio e se juntou aos membros de seu clã. Ele não estava surpreso. A Hyuuga o culpava.

E os deuses sabiam como ele se culpava também.

• 

As mãos delicadas sangravam, mas ela continuava sua série de socos na árvore a frente. O peito subia e descia rapidamente devido a respiração acelerada, as bochechas estavam coradas pelo esforço e os olhos deixavam pequenas lágrimas rolarem uma vez ou outra.

Hanabi viera lhe trazer chá. A irmã tentava, inutilmente, convencer a mais velha a parar com sua tortura auto infligida.

Mas Hinata não poderia parar. Não hoje. Ela não poderia tomar chá com sua irmã após o treino. Não quando fazia aquilo todos os dias com ele.

Com Neji.

1 ano. Exatamente 365 dias haviam se passado desde que jogara flores em cima do caixão de seu primo. Aproximadamente 8760 horas sem ele, sem seus sorrisos modestos, sem suas broncas por estar andando nas nuvens. 525600 minutos sem Hyuuga Neji em sua vida e Hinata ainda não havia aceitado aquilo.

Como aceitar? Como fazer a dor parar?

Os punhos brilharam em azul quando ela destruiu a árvore a frente em um ataque de raiva. Ela poderia desintegrar qualquer um que entrasse na sua frente agora.

Mas a visão de sua irmã, tão desolada quanto, chorando ao lado da bandeja com ingredientes para o chá fez com que ela respirasse fundo. Às vezes esquecia-se que não era a única que estava sofrendo. Neji havia tocado tantas vidas, e de forma tão única em cada uma delas.

Muitos sofriam pelo gênio.

Mas era Hinata que ainda não havia aprendido como controlar aquele sofrimento.

• 

Demorou mais alguns meses até que ela conseguisse conversar normalmente com Naruto, até a parte racional superar a irracional que ainda o culpava pela morte do primo. Apesar de estar feliz por ter Hinata de volta em sua vida, Naruto sabia que nunca seria como antes.

A sombra de Neji estaria sobre eles; sempre.

Ela fazia missões com o loiro, participava dos pequenos encontros que os amigos organizavam e compareceu ao seu casamento com Sakura e sua posse como Hokage, mas não olhava mais para ele com seus olhos brilhantes e as bochechas coradas. Não mais o chamava de Naruto-kun, era sempre Naruto-san ou Hokage-sama quando foi admitida na ANBU.

E que ANBU esplêndida ela havia se tornado, digna da próxima líder dos Hyuuga. Suas missões, feitas com seu parceiro Uchiha Sasuke, eram pura perfeição.

E foi em uma dessas missões que a escuridão que pairava acima de ambos se misturou em meio a uma loucura de uma noite. Que acabou em outra noite. E outra e mais outra até que ela se mudou para o modesto apartamento do Uchiha.

• 

Hinata sentia-se maravilhada. As dores tomavam cada centímetro do seu corpo, mas a cada contração ela sentia toda a beleza que era estar viva.

E ela estava ali graças a Neji.

Mais quatro, cinco, seis empurrões e ouviu o choro de seu primogênito. Seu pequeno milagre, fruto do amor que ela e Sasuke aprenderam a cultivar com o tempo.

Quando a enfermeira trouxe seu pacotinho percebeu o marido tentando evitar chorar e, ao pegar o filho no colo, não pode fazer o mesmo: Hinata desabou em lágrimas.

Lágrimas pela maravilha que era ser mãe. Lágrimas pelas dores que tomaram conta de seu corpo por horas sem fim. Lágrimas por perceber o quão perfeito era aquela pequena criança em seus braços.

Lágrimas quando ele abriu os olhos e duas luas brilhantes a encararam. Olhos que eram exatamente como os dele.

Hinata nunca, em todos os anos que se passaram desde a morte dele, agradeceu tanto por estar viva. Aquela parte de seu coração que ainda estava despedaçada pela morte do primo pareceu se juntar aos pouquinhos enquanto encarava o filho.

Era uma parte de Neji ali. Uma parte que apenas existia por causa do sacrifício dele. Hinata riu em meio às lagrimas. Riu de felicidade. Riu pelo milagre da vida. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, riu por estar viva.

E tudo por causa dele.

Por causa de Hyuuga Neji.


End file.
